


Another Pleasant Memory

by hakaseheart



Category: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know what we need?” Ian said, a smile spreading across his face as he pulled a pair of bottles from the bag he'd brought along. “A little something to drink.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Some Amazing Teamwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitarin/gifts), [Paranoid_Affections](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoid_Affections/gifts), [Ekala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/gifts).



The stars shone brightly in the sky above the Fukui house, sitting on the outskirts of the city. Far off in the distance was music and voices from the evening's festival, wafting over as a pleasant memory of the evening the team had enjoyed together.

It had been nearly half an hour since Yuuko had put Rika to bed, asking Amy along to have some company. Only the boys remained, sitting amiably together on the grass in their festival yukata, chatting as they looked up at the beautiful sky above them. 

“You know what we need?” Ian said, a smile spreading across his face as he pulled a pair of bottles from the bag he'd brought along. “A little something to drink.” 

King and Nobu grinned and nodded along, but Souji's mouth creased into a frown. “I'm not old enough to drink, Ian,” he pointed out. “But don't let me stop the rest of you.”

Ian was about to argue, but it was Ucchi who spoke up first. “Not old enough to drink, Souji-dono?” he asked, his voice heavy with incredulity. “But you are a warrior! And an accomplished one, at that. Surely you have already had your genpuku, and can drink as an adult.”

Sensing a potential argument, Nobu stood up and took a few tentative steps towards the house. “Well, for the _sake_ of expediency, we're going to need something to hold the sake,” he said before ducking back inside and to the kitchen for cups.

“We don't...really have genpuku anymore, Ucchi,” Souji explained patiently. “Just a rule that you can't drink until you're twenty years old. And seeing as that I'm only sixteen...” He gestured toward the bottles. “I'll sit this one out.”

Ian's face fell, but it went unnoticed as Ucchi moved over to clap a strong hand on Souji's shoulder. “Nonsense! It is a festival, and you are a warrior. Tonight, you will drink as one. I will have it no other way.”

“Yeah!” King agreed with a grin. “Tonight, we're a team with nothing better to do than relax. So let's do it together, okay?”

Souji tried to find another argument, but then Nobu came from the kitchen holding five cups and he relented. “Fine,” he sighed, but amusement tinged the corners of his voice. “But just one glass, okay?”

-

One hour and two bottles later, everyone's glass was as empty as their cheeks were flushed. Nobu had dragged himself over to the stairs, propping himself up to watch the fireworks exploding just above the treeline. Ian was talking about a memorable fireworks show he'd seen overseas on his travels, more for himself than for anyone actually listening. Souji had managed to down not just one, but three glasses of sake, and was currently leaning against Ian as he watched the colors burst against the stars.

Ucchi had crept his way closer and closer to King's side as the night had progressed, and as the fireworks show continued, he rested his head gently on their leader's shoulder. King responded with a smile, wrapping his arm around Ucchi's shoulders to hold his teammate close.

Then, as the fireworks built up to a final crescendo, King lifted Ucchi's face with two firm fingers and kissed him soundly on the lips.

Nobu grinned, so buzzed by the sake that he didn't even bother to look away from the otherwise private moment. Ian didn't even notice at first, still caught up in his rambling, until Souji poked him and pointed out what their teammates were doing. “Oh _my_ ,” he whispered, blinking at King and Ucchi in surprise. 

“Oh my, indeed,” Souji agreed, the drink softening the ends of his words. Then he pushed himself up and gave Ian a kiss of his own.

Ian nearly froze in shock, falling back on his hands as Souji pressed himself even closer against him. The kiss went for nearly a minute, before the younger boy pulled back for air, giving Ian a look of nervous desire.

“Boy...” Ian finally said, his voice quiet and hoarse. “Are...are you sure...?”

Souji chuckled, then climbed up and into Ian's lap. “Hey, I fight like an adult, right?” He leaned forward, splaying his hands against Ian's chest, one finger sliding underneath the collar of his yukata. “So tonight, I am one.” He tilted his head towards their resident samurai, who was currently on his back against the grass, pinned there by King's eager body. “Ucchi said so.”

If there was a flaw in that logic, Ian was far too inebriated to see it. “Well then,” he murmured, pressing his lips against Souji's for another kiss. “I won't let this opportunity go to waste.” He sat up, placing his hands on Souji's exposed knees, pushing them slowly up the boy's thighs until they slid underneath the hem of the green-printed yukata. Souji responded with a quiet moan, and squirmed wantonly in Ian's lap.

Nobu smiled to himself, pouring himself the last of the second sake bottle as he watched his teammates take pleasure in each other. The last of the fireworks' light was fading from the sky as he sipped at his sake, relying on the alcohol to keep him from being too embarrassed to continue watching.

He watched as King unfastened the tie of Ucchi's yukata, letting the sides of the robe fall away from the samurai's lean and sculpted torso. King's fingers roamed over Ucchi's skin, darting over battle scars and muscles alike as Ucchi writhed beneath him. The leader brushed across a particularly sensitive spot and Ucchi gasped, breaking off their kiss as his body arched up against King's. Even from where he was sitting, Nobu could see the predatory smile spread across King's face.

Souji gasped at nearly the same time as Ucchi, as Ian's hands traveled further up his yukata and rested themselves firmly on Souji's behind. The two were moving against each other with such intensity that Nobu marveled that they hadn't fallen over. If it weren't for the fabric of Ian's yukata still draped across the gunman's legs, he would have thought they were already, well, in the midst of things.

Things were heating up nearly as much as Nobu's cheeks, and he drained his glass dry as he turned his face to look up at the starry sky. As much as he wanted to watch his teammates enjoy themselves, he couldn't help but feel that they deserved a certain level of privacy. Even if they were all in his backyard.

After a few minutes his eyes slid shut, enjoying the cool breeze against his flushed face as he listened to the fading music from the nearby festival. He danced at the edge of sleep, losing track of time, enjoying the buzz of sake in his system.

Then he felt a pair of hands pull the sake cup from his right hand, gently folding themselves around his fingers, at the same time another pair of hands did the same to his left. Startled back to coherency, Nobu opened his eyes and blinked until he made sense of the situation. 

“S-souji?” he stammered out, before looking to his left. “King?” For a moment he wondered if he'd passed out long ago, and had dreamed the situation altogether. But he noticed King's open yukata, Souji's bare chest, and he swallowed nervously. “W-what's the matter?”

“You're not with us,” King said simply, giving him a bare-faced grin. 

Souji smiled warmly and squeezed Nobu's hand. “We're a team, remember?”

Nobu gaped, trying to comprehend what his teammates were saying. But before he could respond, King and Souji lifted him up from the stairs and forward into their arms. Behind them he could see Ian, yukata finally untied, smirking at the three of them. Ucchi was just a step behind King, nearly completely exposed, kneeling patiently.

“A team, huh?” Nobu found himself nearly straddling King's leg, his left hand draped over Souji's shoulder. “I guess the five of us can take care of some _pent up_ energy, yeah?”

“Oi, oi,” Ian groaned as he moved forward, sliding between King and Souji to deftly untie Nobu's yukata. “At the very least we can keep you quiet for a little while.” Nobu went to protest, but Ian's finger traced a line down his stomach, following the trail of fuzz it found there, and any words he had stuck in his throat.

Anything else he might have said was quieted by King's lips pressing against his, and before he knew it the five of them were a tangled mess sprawled across the grass. One moment his hand would be running over Souji's chest, then he could feel the brush of Ucchi's fingers as they worked their way up King's leg. Ian's fingers dipped lower, tapping against his own hardening length before rearranging their bodies so that Souji was between them. 

They lost track of time completely as they shared kisses and touches, strokes and breaths. One by one they shifted around, taking stock of each new pair of lips, every new set of fingers. They worked individually and as a team, and no single person went untouched at any point in time, not with ten hands roaming around between them.

When they finally settled in, King was once again atop his eager samurai, carefully lowering himself onto Ucchi's throbbing erection. Ucchi groaned, his voice choked as he diligently kept himself from thrusting, hand squeezing at Nobu's shoulder beside him.

Nobu lay at his left, head tilted to nose gently at the samurai's hip, right hand up to cautiously wrap itself around King's own cock. He alternated between gently stroking with one finger, then two, taking care not to be too attentive and end the fun too soon. At the same time Souji lowered his head between Nobu's legs, tentatively licking at the tip of Nobu's length, getting a feel for the taste before things continued further.

Kneeling behind Souji was Ian, using the handy bottle he'd kept in his bag to ready himself and Souji for what the boy had asked for, between the kisses and touches.

By now most of the buzz had worn off, and not a single one of them cared.

Then Ian pushed forward into Souji, sheathing himself slowly and carefully, intent on the boy's reaction. At first Souji gasped, whining quietly as he adjusted to Ian's length. Then he quieted himself by taking the whole of Nobu's cock into his own mouth, eliciting a strangled cry from the older man. Nobu's fingers tightened involuntarily around King's cock, causing their leader to pitch forward as he seated himself fully upon Ucchi's hardness.

With that, the chain was made. Every thrust from Ian drove Souji further onto Nobu, giving another pump on King's length, another whimpering gasp from Ucchi as King pushed down on him once more. Each pulse was slow and deliberate, at first, each of them taking their time to adjust to the situation and ready themselves for the next push. But eventually they all acclimated, each finding their rhythm, their comfort, and their pleasure.

Before long Ian found himself closer and closer to the edge as he drove himself home into Souji's eager ass. Souji had since pulled a trembling hand up to touch himself, working himself into his own rhythm as he nearly gagged himself on Nobu's length. The older man was quieting his own cries by sucking dark marks into Ucchi's hip, focusing his attention into the hand working at King's cock. Their leader was still taking things relatively slow, writhing between Nobu's hand and Ucchi's thrusts, hands splayed on the samurai's abdomen. Ucchi's hand squeezed hard on Nobu's shoulder, leaving crescent-shaped marks with his nails as he focused on driving up into his lord.

King was the first to succumb, almost overstimulated as he was. He came with a shout, spraying over Nobu's hand and Ucchi's stomach, before slumping forward in exhaustion. 

Ucchi followed just a few seconds later, driven over the edge by King's spasms on and around him. One hand clamped down on Nobu's shoulder, the other on King's hip as he cried out and his world went white.

Nobu's hand slid to King's thigh, still holding on to something as Souji nearly swallowed the whole of his length. The tight constriction and the last spasms of King's release pushed his stamina to the breaking point and he exploded, muffling his cries against Ucchi's hip as he thrust deeper into Souji's throat.

Souji worked furiously at swallowing Nobu's release, avoiding choking as he thrust wildly into his own hand. When Ian next pushed into him, brushing against his most sensitive spot for the nth time, the boy felt his own resolve slip away entirely. He came into his own hand, spilling onto the grass as he collapsed into Nobu's lap, exhausted.

Only barely aware that he was the last to come, Ian was only able to focus on Souji's clenching as the boy orgasmed, and he slammed himself home two more times before pitching forward, emptying himself with a hoarse, defeated cry.

For a long while the world stood still, waiting for the five teammates to settle into a more relaxed arrangement. There echoed murmurs of affection and warmth, kisses and nuzzles against bare skin as it cooled in the evening air. Heartbeats eventually slowed to normal, and the five men lay naked and content, staring up into the evening sky. 

King was the first to speak. “Now that,” he said, lazily humored with his head resting on Ucchi's thigh, “was some amazing teamwork.”

Ian chuckled as Souji buried an embarrassed face into his chest. “Definitely something to learn from,” he agreed.

“For as much as learning was unnecessary, it seems...?” Ucchi noted with bemusement as his fingers drifted through Nobu's curls.

“Well, one way or another, we certainly ended this festival with fireworks,” Nobu said with a grin.

The others laughed despite themselves, enjoying the camaraderie as they added yet another pleasant memory to their evening.


	2. Epilogue

After a nice cup of tea with Yuuko, Amy stood up and stretched. "I should probably get back to the others, they're likely wondering what's taking us so long." 

Yuuko gathered up the pair of teacups and stood as well, giving Amy a smile. "Well, I've got a cake in the kitchen. Why don't you invite them all inside, and we'll share it together? I wanted to wait, so Rika wouldn't be too hyper to get to bed."

Amy clapped her hands together happily. "That's wonderful! Thank you, Yuuko-san, I'll go bring them in."

The two parted ways, Yuuko heading to the kitchen as Amy made her way to the backyard. She poked her head out the door, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness before calling out.

She was immediately grateful for her hesitation. She clapped a hand over her mouth, spinning back into the house and shutting the door quietly behind her. "Oh, _wow_."

"Amy-chan?" Yuuko called out from the kitchen. "Are they coming in?"

Amy bolted away from the door, arriving at the kitchen at the same time Yuuko was leaving it. "Ah, well, they're all wrapped up in this big discussion - you know how boys are, right?" She hoped desperately that the heat she could feel on her cheeks wasn't as visibly obvious as it felt. "Maybe the cake can wait until later? Besides, there's this big special on tv tonight, why don't we watch it together?"

Gently grabbing Yuuko by the shoulders, she guided her back into the other room, as far away from the back door as she could manage.

The boys _owed_ her for this.


End file.
